Fighting against hope
by starlight14
Summary: After years of peace the Dark Lord raises again. Will Legolas&Co be able to save the world?


Fighting against hope  
  
Disclaim: Nothing but the plot belongs to me  
  
Author's note: This story beginns after about 100 years since the dark ring has been vanished. Aragorn is already dead by now and with his death Awen disappears. Legolas has planned to leave middle earth with Gimli but yet his destiny still isn't fullfilled. It happens that rumours about the rebirth of the Dark Lord reaches him in time and he knows that there would be another tough war for him to fight, just this time there aren't Aragorn, Frodo, Gandalf and all the other friends standing with him side by side. The existence of middle earth lies only in his and Gimli's hand.   
  
enjoy and review, but please- be kind okay? ;-)  
  
No.1 Memory  
  
Where are you Aragorn my friend? Are you looking down on me from heaven? Do you know that the place you once loved - and I have no doubt that you still do- is in a greater danger than ever before?   
I am so tired, tired of fighting and and seeing people dying. I've already been through so much pain, I don't think I can bear more. But yet, can I just go away letting the dark take over our beloved forests and seas?   
Help me and guide me my friend, I need more force and will than I carry inside me to suceed.   
  
Great hall, Palast of Elrond the king of the elves.  
"Legolas dear, I wondered wether the message would reach you in time." Elrond said. He still seemed to be the same as ever before but if you looked closer you could see sadness and helplessness in the deepth of his eyes. "Maybe there is still hope for the earth." not quite believing what he said.  
"My king I'm honoured by your trust and I swear as long as I breathe I will fight till the end. But tell me the truth how powerfull is Sauron by now? "  
"Well... actually..."  
"Can't you just tell us straight up what you know?!" Gimli like he was got unpatient "We are warriors and no mummys."  
Elrond must smile by that comment" I know you aren't, you are a real man but maybe the smallest one." with that he got serious again " I do not wish to hide anything infront of you but to be honest as far as Damael our ambassador isn't totally wrong Sauron is more powerfull than he ever was."  
"But how can that be? I mean the ring, it's destroyed." Legolas still can't or more correctly didn't want to believe.  
"Well, there are other ways so regain power... " Elrond looked at his fellow not sure whether he should continue "Whenever a creature tastes the blood of a elve who has becomed human because of love -may it be as near the death as possible-it would raise out of it's ashes and be invulnerable." With that said a shiny tears made it's way down his face.  
"No! No, you can't be serious! I won't believe!" Legolas shouted.  
"Why should I lie to dee my friend. Hard as it may be, it's the truth." The king suddenly looked old.  
"Damn! What are you talking about? Why don't I understand a word?" Gimli was puzzeled. He had never seen Legolas so out of control.   
"NOOOOO!" Legolas shouted again and ran out of the the great hall.  
"Has he gone mad?" Gimli intended to follow but Elrond held him back: "Give him a bit time for himself.....Since he once loved Awen as much as I did...or as Aragorn did."  
"Awen? What does the whole has to do with her?"  
The king just shaked his head.  
  
Yes, he knew Awen disappeared after Aragorn died, but he never never expected this. Awen with her bright shinning smile, Awen, who used to call him brother Lego.   
He loved her, there is no need anymore to hide or to deny it. But he never let her know since as far as he can remember the only guy she had eyes for was Aragorn- ironically his very best firend. All he could do was standing silently behind them and protect them with his life. Sure, there are times when he felt lonelyness killing his soul but he never asked for more than seeing Aragorn happy, seeing Awen smiling. Now both were dead and left him alone in a war without mercy. How should he cope with that? 


End file.
